drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine Alastarn
Name: Janine Alastarn Age: 16 Origin: Small village in northeast Andor Description: Janine Alastarn is of an average build, standing 5 feet, six inches tall and weighing about 135 pounds. Her hair is brown in color and cut at about shoulder length. It frames a pretty, though not beautiful, face set with brilliant green eyes. Before she came to the Tower, Janine dressed in baggy breeches and shirts. Among other character flaws, Janine is arrogant, she swears, and she smokes and drinks. These two activities normally require her to steal what she needs in order to enjoy these activities. = Character History = "Damn, caught again," Janine muttered as she heard the barn door slam open with the angry cries of the village Wisdom. Hastily, she tapped the remaining tabac out of Master Kien’s pipe, which she had stolen earlier that day, and slipped the pipe up her sleeve as deftly as she had when stealing it in the first place. As the woman made her way up into the loft, Janine took one last mouthful of Farmer Taryn’s brandy and stuffed it into the straw. Too late! She felt a rough hand seize onto her ear and heave her from her comfortable spot in the straw. Angrily, Janine yelled, "Get your flaming hands off me, you goat-kissing wench!" That was probably not the best way to handle that, Janine thought as the Wisdom’s hand slapped across her face, leaving her head ringing. As soon as she could stand steady again, Janine returned the slap... with interest. If there was one thing that her father and brothers had taught her, it was to never be less than what she was. As the slaps passed between the two, people began appearing, falling all over themselves with amusement at the sight. Two men were finally forced to separate the two before someone was seriously injured; the way it was going, it would probably have been the Wisdom doing the injuring. As she was dragged out of the barn by her brothers, Janine reflected on just how amusing her situation was. Her father was actually well-along in years, his first wife long gone. She had lost her mind or something, and she had taken their newborn son and run off to who-knows-where. Janine was the second of three children born to the second wife, the only girl. Her mother had died in childbirth, leaving her to be raised by a man alongside two brothers. Needless to say, there was no ‘woman’s touch’ in her raising, and Janine learned the same things as her brothers did, dressed the same way, and fought alongside them. Eventually, Janine’s habit of following her brothers around got her into trouble. When they began experimenting with forgotten pipes and abandoned liquor, she was right there with the rest of them. Her arrival home was marked by a shouting match with her father. The juicy details of Janine’s spat with the Wisdom had already made it to him. The fight led to Janine stomping up the stairs and throwing her few belongings into a shoulder bag. A few choice words for her father, and Janine was out the door and headed north. Her brothers would be after her before she got too far. "Hmmm... I think the stories mention women taking sanctuary in the White Tower. Maybe I’ll go there. Who knows, maybe they’ll say that I can be an Aes Sedai!" she said, the last coming out sarcastically. Fate, it seems, has a sense of humor... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios